1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a reclining chair with exercising function, and more particularly to a reclining chair utilizable as a waist bending exerciser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern people work under stress and pressure and often suffer from sore back and waist. Cities are densely populated, and one's living space is limited. Exercising apparatuses are often expensive and occupy much space.